Chatpristi!
by Oxo29
Summary: Habituellement, pour les pirates de Barbe-Blanche, croiser la route d'un Rookie n'est pas un problème. Mais quand il s'agit du Rookie Trafalgar Law, et qu'il transfère l'âme de Marco dans le corps d'un chat, là, ça se complique... Encore plus si Ace a toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie.
1. Chapter 1

Chalut à tous! Ahem, pardon salut à tous...

Me revoilou avec une histoire toute mignonne, toute douce que j'ai commencé à écrire pendant... oula! Le mois de juin 2012 XD

Oui, mon ordinateur regorge de MarcoxAce inachevés, mais celui-là me tenait particulièrement à cœur c'est pourquoi je commence à le poster. Non il est avancé, mais pas fini... justement, j'aurais besoin de quelques coups de fouet de votre part pour me motiver!

Pour le titre, je suis sincèrement désolée j'ai pas trouvé mieux, ceci est le fruit de 2 jours de méditation XD

Aussi une autre précision, je n'ai pas du tout le feeling avec les chats. Je suis dans la team chiens, moi. Mais bon qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour Marco hein ? :)

J'ai aussi fait un fanart, pour l'image représentant la fanfic.

Un grand merci à ma bêta Momo-chan ni qui comme d'habitude a fait de l'excellent travail! Je t'adore Momo!

 **Rating:** K pour l'instant, on verra bien comment ça va se finir cette histoire ;)

 **Disclamer:** Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon Dieu !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

MarcoxAce

La mer était calme ce jour là. Bien que le MobyDick naviguait sur le Shinsekai, les journées où il ne se passait strictement rien étaient nombreuses.

Ce jour là était bien partie pour être l'une d'entre elles. Chacun sur le bateau était occupé à son poste : Thatch aux cuisines, Curiel aux réparations, Vista et Ace à l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues et Marco à la navigation.

Ce dernier, tout en restant attentif au temps, suivait d'un œil l'entraînement qui se passait sur le pont d'en dessous. C'était la première fois qu'Oyaji confiait ce genre de tâche à Ace alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le surveiller, voir s'il ne faisait pas de bêtises à la manière d'un grand frère.

C'est à ce moment là que le médecin en chef du navire et commandant de la quatorzième flotte, Speed Jiru fit son apparition sur le pont. Il se dirigea directement en direction du blond, et l'interpella :

« _ Marco ! Il me manque des herbes médicinales indispensables, nous commençons à être a cours de morphine aussi, il va falloir faire un crochet par l'île de Bidule. »

Le navigateur fit la moue, car l'île de Bidule n'était pas sur le Shinsekai, non, mais sur Grand Line.

« _ Oyaji est au courant ?

_ Évidemment, c'est lui que j'ai été voir en premier ! »

Leur discussion avait intrigué plusieurs de leurs nakamas autour d'eux. Même Ace avait cessé d'entraîner les recrues pour écouter la décision du premier commandant. Ce dernier soupira.

« _ Très bien, cap à bâbord toute ! »

Ce fut une holà générale dans l'équipage, car retour sur Grand Line signifiait passage par l'île des hommes poissons et de ses fabuleuses sirènes.

oOo

Après deux jours passés en compagnie des merveilleuses sirènes, l'équipage repartit et se dirigea directement vers sa destination. Shirohige ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps sur Grand Line en laissant son territoire inoccupé. Il fut décidé que les commandants à se rendre sur l'île seraient Marco, Thatch, Haruta et Curiel. Plusieurs nakamas protestèrent, -notamment Ace- car faire l'aller-retour sur Grand Line sans quitter le navire était plutôt ennuyant. Mais le capitaine avait tranché, et sa décision ne devait pas être contestée :

« _ Gurarara, allons mes fils ! Ils vont juste chercher quelques herbes médicinales, ce ne sera pas très palpitant ! »

Ce qui n'empêcha pas de les faire grommeler.

Les quatre commandants passèrent par dessus le bastingage et se dirigèrent, peu après midi, vers la seule ville de l'île. Cette île était neutre, et connue pour son nombre d'herboristes. Les pirates de Shirohige allèrent au lieu de rendez-vous retrouver l'homme qui avait préparé leur commande. Une fois récupérée, ils devaient rentrer immédiatement au bateau, sans causer aucun trouble.

« _ Pff, moi je propose qu'on devrait plutôt aller s'amuser un peu dans un bar, Oyaji n'en saura jamais rien ! Fit Curiel décontracté.

_ Non, on suit les ordres que l'on nous a donné un point c'est tout, trancha Marco.

_ Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Marco ! On peut bien se permettre un excès de zèle !

_ Oyaji nous as dit de ne causer aucun problème, les habitants de cette île ne sont pas nos ennemis, » dit Haruta.

Thatch était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose quand une explosion se fit entendre non loin d'eux, les faisant faire volte face.

« _ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On va voir ? » Demanda Curiel intrigué.

Marco hésitait entre le fait de ne causer aucun trouble et celui de sauver des gens innocents.

« _ On va voir, fit-il par dire en surprenant ses nakamas, si quelqu'un est en danger on l'aide, mais s'il s'agit d'un règlement de compte, on laisse tomber et on rentre directement ! »

Un peu surpris qu'il désobéisse aux ordres, les autres commandants acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'origine du raffut.

Pas de signes de combat, dans une rue voisine une vitrine avait été brisée. Marco scruta les lieux sur ses gardes. Les gens avaient fui, seul un bruit suspect lui vint d'une ruelle. En faisant signe de se taire a ses compagnons il longea une palissade vers la dite ruelle quand une voix se fit entendre derrière eux :

« _ROOM. »

Un dôme bleu les recouvrit. Marco se sentit piégé pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'homme en face d'eux, il le reconnut immédiatement pour avoir vu son affiche dans les journaux récemment. Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort.

Puis tout devint noir.

oOo

Marco avait mal à la tête. Il voulait réfléchir mais cela lui semblait plus difficile que d'habitude. L'endroit où se trouvait était sombre et étrangement... puant. Il leva les yeux et vit un rayon de soleil au dessus de lui et se hissa jusqu'à cette sortie inopinée pour tomber hors de la poubelle.

« Qu'est ce que... ? »

Il se trouvait bien dans une poubelle précédemment. Comment était-il arrivé là ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était Trafalgar Law derrière eux et puis... le noir total.

Il essaya de se relever sur ses pattes arrière à plusieurs reprises, sans succès.

« _ Mais enfin que se passe-t-il !? » voulut-il dire avec énervement et à la place seul un « Mawouuu » sortit de sa bouche.

C'était encore pire que prévu pensa t-il avec horreur quand il commença enfin à comprendre. Il était arrivé dans le corps d'un chat par je ne sais quel tour de magie. Il retint sa panique, il devait d'abord trouver les autres.

Il sortit en trottinant de la ruelle et tomba nez à nez avec lui-même, enfin, son corps qui se tenait parfaitement debout. Il voulut appeler mais seul un « Mawouu » sortit a nouveau de sa bouche.

« _ Incroyable ! Je suis dans le corps de Marco ! Faisait sa propre voix.

_ Apparemment il a échangé nos âmes d'une manière quelconque.

_ Si je suis dans ton corps, Haruta, commençait Thatch avec logique, toi tu es dans Curiel, Curiel est dans Marco... alors Marco devrait être dans mon corps !

_ Ton corps est inconscient depuis l'incident, » fit Haruta-Curiel _[NDA : Le 1er prénom correspond à la personne et le 2eme celui du corps dans lequel il se trouve]_ en s'agenouillant près du corps inanimé de Thatch.

« Mais non les mecs, vous avez tout faux ! Je suis là ! » hurlait Marco dans son fort intérieur mais il devait se résigner: c'était inutile.

« _ Curiel tu peux arrêter de te trémousser dans le corps de Marco ? Tu vas me traumatiser... fit Thatch-Haruta.

_ Attends je suis dans le corps d'un des mecs les plus adulés de l'équipage ! Comment je pourrais ne pas me réjouir !?

_ Les gars... c'est quoi ce chat bizarre qui nous regarde depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Les trois commandants portèrent leur attention sur le chat à la fourrure bleutée qui les fixait depuis cinq minutes. Marco sentit que c'était le moment de leur faire comprendre. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se hissa sur ses pattes arrière devant les regards stupéfaits de ses nakamas.

« Je suis Marco, c'est moi. »

« _ Mwaou, mwaoouuu.

_ Je crois qu'il veut communiquer, fit Curiel-Marco en s'esclaffant.

_ Ta gueule Curiel, le coupa Thatch-Haruta, je crois que c'est Marco.

_ Marco ? » Fit le commandant de la dixième flotte en partant d'un fou rire, ce qui, dans le corps de Marco, était inédit.

En l'ignorant, Thatch-Haruta se baissa pour attraper le félin en dessous ses pattes avant et le regarder de plus près.

« _ Regardez les mecs, il a même son air blasé ! C'est lui ! »

Un peu vexé qu'on le reconnaisse à cause de ça, Marco se réjouit tout de même qu'on ne l'abandonne pas derrière.

« _ Mais alors, fit Haruta-Curiel, dans ton corps Thatch... c'est un chat ?

_ Théoriquement. »

Il y eu un silence gêné.

« _ On devrait peut-être partir a la recherche de ce rookie non ? Demanda Haruta-Curiel, pressé de sortir de ce corps.

_ Non, rentrons au bateau voir Oyaji, ensuite nous aviserons. » conclu Thatch au grand malheur de Marco et Haruta qui n'avaient pas envie de s'exposer à la moquerie de leurs nakamas.

* * *

Et voilou le 1er chapitre!

Pauvre Marco, dans quoi il est embarqué encore !?Et le pire reste à venir XD

A bientôt pour la suite!


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 de Chapristi! (c'est marrant quand je parle de la fic, je dis tout le temps Chaprichti! haha)

Dans ce chapitre les retrouvailles avec l'équipage! =')

Merci à Momo-chan ni ma bêta!

 **Réponse review:**

MirryD: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite sera aussi à la hauteur! :)

 **Rating:** K toujours...

 **Disclamer:** Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon Dieu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

MarcoxAce

Ils rentrèrent au bateau en silence. Même Curiel, d'habitude si bavard avait décidé de la fermer. Seul un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, l'imagination vagabonde de toutes les choses qu'il allait pouvoir faire dans ce corps.

Sous sa forme de chat, Marco n'avait aucun mal à suivre.

Ils atteignirent leur but et furent accueillis par leurs nakamas qui remarquèrent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _ Thatch ! Fit Joz en allant soutenir le corps du cuisinier inconscient, que s'est-il passé !?

_ Rassemble tout le monde sur le pont, il faut que l'on vous explique quelque chose, » fit seulement Haruta coincé dans le corps de Curiel .

Tous les pirates sur le pont se regardèrent. Pourquoi était-ce le commandant de la dixième division qui donnait les ordres maintenant ? Et pourquoi personne ne disait rien ?

Et merde, c'était quoi ce chat ? Comment il avait fait pour monter dans le bateau ?

« _ Vire-le de là, fit Fossa à Ace.

_ T'inquiète, j'ai le feeling avec les animaux ! » Rit le jeune commandant.

Il s'accroupit devant Marco dans son corps de chat alors que Curiel et Thatch qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'expliquer la situation se regardèrent.

« _ Minou, minou, appelait doucement Ace en tendant sa main, viens là ! »

« C'est un cauchemar ! » désespéra Marco dans son for intérieur.

Il voulut lui dire qui il était mais poussa seulement un :

« _ Mwaaaaaaouuuu …

_ Non, n'ais pas peur ! » Fit Ace en tendant toujours sa main

« Comme si j'allais avoir peur de toi ! » soupira Marco.

Ace s'arrêta. Il avait rêvé où il avait entendu ce chat … soupirer ?!

Sans se poser plus se questions, il l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

« _ Voilà ! C'est mieux no … ?

TCHAK

Le coup de patte partit droit sur sa joue lui laissant une trace de griffes devant les yeux ébahis de tous les pirates présents.

Le chat retomba à terre tandis qu'Ace portait sa main à sa joue qui saignait. Le chat l'avait blessé. Comment !?

« _ Merde, il t'a pas loupé … s'avança Izou.

_ Comment il a fait !? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un chat qui sait utiliser le haki !

_ Ce n'est pas qu'un chat, » trancha la voix de Haruta-Curiel.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Les pirates s'étaient maintenant tous regroupés sur le pont et écoutèrent attentivement Haruta-Curiel, assis normalement sur le bastingage. Ils ne savaient pourquoi mais de lui ressortait une atmosphère différente.

Ils virent le chat sauter à ses côtés et les toiser du regard.

« _ Nous avons croisé la route d'un rookie doté d'un pouvoir assez terrifiant ...»

Tout le monde était plus qu'attentif à présent.

« _ Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la mort, lorsqu'il se trouve dans son espace d'attaque, sa « room », il a le droit de vie et de mort sur tout ce qui s'y trouve … Et le droit de changer tout ce qui lui plaît ... »

Ace hocha de la tête en se tenant toujours la joue. Il avait les yeux fixé sur ce chat à la fourrure bleutée qui était maintenant assis près de Curiel et qui les regardait d'un air blasé.

« _ Il a échangé nos âmes » déclara simplement celui qui semblait être un énorme homme bodybuildé mais qui était en fait un petit commandant.

L'équipage entier fut abasourdi.

« _ Q-que ?

_ Je suis Haruta, fit Curiel d'une voix sérieuse, dans mon corps se trouve Thatch. »

Ce dernier fit un petit sourire avec un signe de main.

« _ Curiel est dans Marco …

_ Oh yeaaah ! Je vais pouvoir serrer pleins de meuf maintenant ! » S'écria t-il avant d'entamer une danse sous les yeux horrifiés de ses nakamas.

Le chat à côté d'Haruta se mit à cracher avec véhémence.

« _ Et ce chat … est Marco. »

Cela créa un grand blanc sur le pont. Ace tenait toujours sa main sur sa joue endolorie. Mais alors le chat qu'ils avaient essayé de virer était … l'ananas ?

En effet on pouvait voir dans son regard l'indifférence habituelle du blond.

« _ Mais, fit Nyamuul encore capable de réfléchir, qui y a t-il dans Thatch alors ?

_ Normalement... un chat. »

Deuxième silence abasourdi sur le pont.

C'est le moment que choisit Shirohige pour apparaître sur le pont.

« _ Gurara apparemment vous avez eu des problèmes, mes enfants ! »

Marco sentit un frisson le traverser. L'heure de rendre des comptes était arrivée, et il était le principal fautif. C'était lui qui avait désobéi aux ordres en premier lieu.

D'un bond il sauta du bastingage pour venir s'incliner devant Shirohige :

« _Mwaaaaou mwaaou, mawouuu mawouu ! »

Tout l'équipage regardait la scène, perplexe. Thatch-Haruta allait intervenir pour tout expliquer au capitaine qui devait sans doute se demander ce qui se passait, et pourquoi ce chat se comportait si étrangement.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Shirohige dit :

« _ Gurarara, ne te blâme pas pour cet échec, Marco ! Nous retrouverons ce Rookie ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient abasourdies. Oyaji le comprenait !

« _ Oyaji, fit Joz en tenant toujours le corps de Thatch inconscient, vous comprenez ce qu'il raconte !?

_ Peu importe leurs formes, je comprendrais toujours ce que me diront mes fils ! »

Et il parti d'un grand rire devant l'équipage qui se disait que, quand même, cette explication était vraiment bizarre.

« _ Maintenant la question est, comment faire pour retrouver ce Trafalgar Law... » reprit le capitaine en s'asseyant sur son énorme siège.

« Il a dit beaucoup de choses en quelques miaulements » pensa Ace perplexe qui observait le chat qui s'était redressé.

« _ Il ne doit pas avoir quitté l'île, je pense, ou s'il l'a fait il ne doit pas être loin... fit Haruta-Curiel.

_ Si seulement Curiel savait se servir des pouvoirs de Marco, il pourrait survoler les environs...

_ Je peux toujours essayer ! » Dit Curiel, content d'avoir une chance d'essayer son « nouveau corps ».

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un chat lui bondit dessus pour le plaquer au sol.

« _ Gurarara, je crois que ça veut dire non Curiel. Ne tente pas le diable dans le corps de Marco car il te surveille ! »

En effet, Curiel-Marco pouvait voir les yeux du félin fixés dans les siens et brûlants de colère. Il soupira à regret.

Tout le monde était d'accord pour partir à la recherche du bateau de Trafalgar, et quelques minutes plus tard Fossa, Joz et Namyuul furent dépêchés pour aller en éclaireurs.

Marco, lui, rongeait son frein. Plus vite cette histoire serait réglée, plus vite il retrouverait son corps.

Il surveillait Curiel qui commençait à s'approcher des infirmières depuis le bastingage. Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, si Curiel restait dans son corps, alors il allait vouloir dormir dans sa chambre. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru quand il imagina ses précieuses cartes sans défenses face à lui.

Il sauta de son perchoir et se mit à miauler pour attirer l'attention.

« _ Hé ! Je crois que Marco veut quelque chose ! fit l'un de ses nakama.

_ Où est Oyaji qu'il puisse nous le traduire !? Demanda Ace.

_ Il est parti se reposer, il était fatigué. » dit l'une des infirmières.

Marco sans attendre une traduction, se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'intérieur du bateau.

« _ Bon ben, je le suis pour voir ce qu'il veut... » fit le jeune commandant de la deuxième division en lui emboîtant le pas.

Il eu un peu de mal à suivre le rythme du chat qui se faufilait dans les couloirs mais il finit par arriver devant une porte, qu'il connaissait bien car c'était celle de la cabine de Marco, assis sagement devant en attendant qu'on lui ouvre.

Ace abaissa la poignée et le chat bleu s'y glissa immédiatement. Il sauta sur le bureau en faisant bien attention et souleva avec son museau une petite boite en nacre. Il saisit une clé dorée et redescendit du bureau pour la poser devant Ace.

« _ Quoi ? Elle ouvre quoi cette clé ? »

Marco soupira. Il avait beau être fort, il n'était vraiment pas malin des fois, ce Ace. Alors, il reprit la clé et sorti de la pièce.

Le jeune brun referma la porte et le chat posa à nouveau la petite clé devant les pieds du commandant qui sembla comprendre cette fois-ci.

« _ Aaaah, tu veux que je ferme la porte à clé, c'est ça ? »

Il vit le chat hocher de la tête, alors il s'exécuta.

« _ Bon, et maintenant je la mets où ? »

Marco le fixait intensément. Ace attendait une réaction qui ne vint pas.

« _ Tu ne veux quand même pas que je la garde ? »

Il savait que le blond tenait à ses affaires -notamment ses cartes- plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et tout le monde sur le bateau savait qu'Ace était la dernière personne à qui il fallait confier un objet important, car il le perdrait dans l'heure qui suivait.

Mais le chat hocha encore de la tête.

« _ Quoi, tu es sûr !? »

Mais il s'était déjà faufilé jusqu'au bout du couloir. Le jeune brun se sentait flatté. Il ignorait que Marco puisse lui confier une chose aussi importante que la clé de sa chambre, et cette pensée lui réchauffa le ventre sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi. Il se dit qu'il devait en prendre le plus grand soin, et qu'il devait demander au plus vite à ses nakamas une ficelle pour pouvoir l'accrocher autour de son cou.

* * *

Et voilou, merci pour tous vos commentaires ça m'encourage!

J'espère que la suite vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter,

à bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Salut mes loulous! Quoi de neuf ?

*Se prend une tomate dans la figure sous les sifflets de la foule*

Ouais bon, ça va! Sept mois pour publier un chapitre c'est la routine avec moi non ? Non ? Bon okay j'avoue, j'ai un peu abusé cette fois-ci...

Mais bon, c'est bientôt Noël et moi j'en plus d'attendre mes cadeaux, donc je suppose que vous aussi, **CADEAU EN AVANCEEEE**!

J'en peux plus de passer mon temps à commencer des histoires sans arriver à les finir... *regarde le nombre de MarcoxAce inachevés que contient son PC et pleure*

Bon en tout cas, voilà le chapitre 03 de Chapristi! Le 04 arrivera... quand j'aurais fini le 05 XD

 **Rating:** K

 **Diclamer:** Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon Dieu.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

MarcoxAce

Ils remontèrent sur le pont et s'aperçurent que Joz et les autres et les autres étaient de retour.

« _ Alors, fit Haruta-Curiel, vous avez trouvé son bateau ?

_ Oui, on l'a même saboté, commença Fossa.

_ On a pu s'approcher de la crique où était caché leur sous-marin et Namyuul a plongé pour détruire leur gouvernail, ils n'iront nulle part.

_ Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! »

Juste à ce moment là, un raffut se fit entendre depuis l'infirmerie. Tous se tournèrent au même moment où le corps de Thatch déboula de la porte menant à l'intérieur du bateau. Il se déplaçait à quatre pattes et jetait des regards effrayés dans tous les sens. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune issue, il allait se jeter par dessus bord quand plusieurs membres de l'équipage se jetèrent sur lui.

« _ Non, faites attention à mon corps ! » criait Thatch-Haruta dans la cohue.

Il fallut plusieurs hommes pour le ligoter au mat, et il continuait encore de gigoter et de miauler dans tous les sens.

« _ Il a l'air mort de trouille, pauvre bête... fit Izou d'un air triste.

_ Ace, c'est pas toi qui disait que tu avais le feeling avec les chats ? »

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse démontrer ses talents de dompteur de fauve, Marco alla voir le corps du Chat-Thatch et se mit à répondre a ses miaulements.

Cela le calma aussitôt à la surprise de ses compagnons.

« _ Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour le calmer ? se demanda Fossa.

_ Maaaawoouu, répondit le chat bleu avec conviction.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on comprend rien quand tu nous parles... »

Le félin baissa ses oreilles en arrière. Il détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer, c'était un aveu de faiblesse.

« _ Que devons nous faire maintenant ?

_ Tout d'abord je vais faire à manger, commença Thatch-Haruta, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre demain matin pour agir, ce soir son équipage doit être sur le qui-vive. »

L'équipage reprit alors son train-train, ayant déjà affronté des situations bien plus graves sur le Shinsekai. Marco le savait aussi, mais cette fois-ci il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, et le fait d'être concerné particulièrement le mettait hors de lui. Ses griffes rentraient et sortaient de ses coussinets.

« Il va voir ce Rookie quand j'aurais repris forme humaine... »

Il passa donc la fin de l'après-midi à ressasser son échec jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Tous se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude dans la grande salle commune, le premier commandant dut raser les murs pour ne pas se faire écraser par la cohue. Il fini par trouver son siège, et grimpa dessus quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas assez grand et ne pouvait atteindre son assiette. L'humiliation était totale.

« _ Attends Marco, j'ai pris ça pour toi pour t'aider, » lui dit Ace tout à coup.

Le chat leva ses yeux et vit que le brun portait un coussin. Il l'installa sur la chaise du blond.

« _ Voilà ça va être mieux comme ça non ? »

Effectivement, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à baisser la tête pour manger.

« _ C'est l'oreiller de mon lit ! Pour te remercier de ta confiance ! » fit le jeune commandant avec un sourire éblouissant.

Marco se sentit gêné sans trop savoir pourquoi. Les autres commandants se moquèrent de Ace.

Le félin remarqua alors que son petit frère avait accroché la clé qu'il lui avait confié autour de son cou à l'aide d'une fine cordelette.

« _J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique aux poils de chat ! Hahaha »

Thatch-Haruta débarqua et commença à servir tous les pirates. Curiel comme à son habitude faisait son pitre, mais dans le corps de Marco cela faisait encore plus rire que d'habitude. Marco plaqua ses oreilles en arrière, Curiel aussi allait voir quand il récupérerait son corps...

« _ Eh, fit Izou qui avait remarqué l'air mauvais de Marco, n'en fait pas trop Curiel sinon tu vas subir les conséquences ensuite... »

Mais le charpentier dans le corps du phénix ne l'écoutait pas, envoyait des clins d'oeils aux infirmières qui gloussaient. Marco se sentit tout à coup complètement découragé. Il baissa la tête sur son humble repas, Thatch lui avait fait une portion spéciale toute pré-découpée car en tant que chat il allait avoir du mal à se servir de ses baguettes. Marco le remercia mentalement, n'ayant pas envie de s'humilier davantage.

Le repas finit par prendre fin, Thatch-Haruta s'apprêtait à apporter le repas d'Oyaji dans sa cabine sur un plateau quand il lança :

« _ Curiel, n'oublie pas que tu es de corvée de vaisselle aujourd'hui ! »

Si Marco avait pu sourire, ses babines se seraient retroussées. L'intéressé se tourna vers le cuisinier.

« _ Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, ce n'est pas le tour de Marco encore... donc pas le mien ! »

Et avant qu'il puisse faire un geste, il se prit un coup de poing sur le crâne, donné par nul autre que Ace.

« _ Arrête de prendre Marco comme excuse ! »

Curiel-Marco se massa le crâne avec un :

« _ Très bien, très bien... »

Marco fut surpris que le commandant prenne sa défense. Il en était plutôt content, même s'il était toujours énervé d'être en position de faiblesse.

Tout le petit monde retourna à ses tâches quotidiennes, la soirée étant annoncée pour être assez calme.

Le phénix dans son corps de chat, se posta sur le pont, les oreilles aux aguets, sa queue faisant le tour de ses pattes.

« _ Drôle de situation hein, » fit Ace en venant se poster à côté de lui.

Le chat bleu lui envoya juste un regard comme réponse avant de se re-concentrer sur son observation. Le jeune brun posa sa main sur sa joue encore douloureuse.

« _ Je ne me suis pas excusé pour cet après-midi, commença-t-il, j'aurais dû me douter qu'un chat sur le bateau c'était pas un chat normal... »

Marco bougea une oreille, feignant l'indifférence comme d'habitude. En vérité il était content que son petit frère vienne lui parler sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi.

« _ Tu sais, continuait Ace, quand j'étais môme j'ai toujours voulu avoir un animal de... »

Mais Marco ne l'écoutait plus, il bondit sur ses pattes.

Un orage allait frapper l'île dans moins de cinq minutes, il fallait ramasser dans la cale tout ce qui traînait sur le pont. Comme le bateau était encré, fort heureusement, les voiles étaient déjà ramassées.

Le chat se tourna vers le pont, et miaula. Cependant, personne ne l'écoutait, le miaulement d'un chat n'étant pas perçu par tout l'équipage.

« _ Marco ? Demanda Ace inquiet, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le félin lui envoya un regard intense en espérant de toutes ses forces que le commandant le comprendrait.

« _ Une tempête arrive c'est ça ? Un orage ? » Questionna Ace à tout hasard.

Marco opina avec vigueur, il fallait que tout le monde soit prévenu.

« _ LES GARS ! Se mit à crier Ace, MARCO DIT QU'UN ORAGE ARRIVE ! »

Ni une, ni deux, tout l'équipage se mit en branle pour ranger le pont qui allait bientôt subir le courroux de l'orage côtier.

En moins de cinq minutes, tout fut ramassé et les premières vagues commencèrent à affluer et la pluie à tomber drue. Heureusement que l'équipage était habitué au rangement express, étant donné qu'une tempête pouvait surgir à tout moment sur le Shinsekai.

Le chat courut s'abriter, la pluie lui donnant d'étranges frissons. Une fois à l'intérieur il s'ébroua et chercha un endroit pour se réchauffer.

La plupart des matelots étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune principale puisque la tempête faisait rage dehors. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'isoler dans sa cabine mais elle était maintenant fermée à clé, qui était avec Ace. Il le chercha des yeux et le trouva attablé, en train de rire avec ses nakamas. Il trottina pour le rejoindre et sauta sur la chaise à côté de lui. Le jeune brun ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué alors il se roula en boule sur l'assise et, fatigué par la journée, s'endormit en moins de deux minutes.

* * *

Voilou voilou!

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ça me fait plaisir!

J'espère ne pas trop vous décourager avec mes publications décousues... J'ai trouvé ma résolution pour 2017!

A bientôt les amis!


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooo!

Eh, un mois et quelque entre les deux chapitres, il y a du progrès non ? Bon, j'avoue j'ai pris pas mal le train ces temps-ci, ça permet de se poser pour écrire, et en plus je suis en plein dans mon mémoire, du coup je préfère écrire des fanfictions que travailler (un grand classique chez moi...).

J'ai donc fini le chapitre 05, pour le chapitre 06 heu... Oh regardez là-bas! Marco et Ace en train de s'embrasser!

*S'éclipse comme un ninja*

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclamer:** Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon Dieu.

* * *

MarcoxAce

Ace jouait aux cartes avec ses compagnons et, comme d'habitude, perdait partie sur partie. Mais il ne se décourageait pas et continuait à jouer. Cependant, la soirée s'avançant, la salle commune commençait à se vider et le froid à s'infiltrer sous les portes.

« _ Bon Ace, je vais me pieuter moi, bonne nuit ! » fit le dernier de ses nakamas en allant se coucher.

Il s'apprêtait à éteindre les dernières bougies quand il aperçut la petite boule de poils bleutés sur le siège à côté de lui. Il se pencha et vit qu'il s'agissait bien de Marco.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'a plus de cabine où dormir... »

Le jeune homme frissonna car le froid se faisait de plus en plus mordant.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser là... »

Alors, sur un coup de tête, il fit délicatement passer ses mains sous le ventre de la bête et le souleva doucement pour le garder dans ses bras. Le souffle léger ne s'était pas arrêté, signe qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Le chat confortablement calé contre son torse, le jeune brun eut le loisir de l'observer autant qu'il le souhaitait.

« Il est tellement paisible » se fit-il la réflexion « je me demande si même dans son corps il est toujours aussi mignon quand il dort... »

L'image de son grand-frère en train de dormir lui traversa l'esprit et il secoua la tête pour effacer cette image. Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses futiles, mais plutôt où pouvait-il emmener Marco dormir où il serait au chaud ?

La cuisine ? Non, à cette heure-ci elle risquait d'être aussi froide que les autres pièces du bateau.

La chaufferie ? Non plus, il risquait d'étouffer de chaud pendant la nuit.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est un endroit confortable pour dormir.

Et si... ?

Il baissa les yeux sur l'animal dans ses bras, une de ses oreilles bougeait doucement, signe d'un rêve quelconque.

« _ Et si je le prenais dans mon lit avec moi ? » Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Le fait de le dire tout haut, cela lui semblait encore plus stupide.

Mais il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose s'il le laissait tout seul, après tout c'était une petite chose si fragile...

Oui, il était décidé.

Doucement, il se mit en marche pour le dortoir de la seconde flotte où se trouvait son lit.

oOo

Marco était bien, une douce chaleur semblait l'envahir à chaque respiration. Une odeur comme il n'en avait jamais senti auparavant. Ses sens décuplés par sa forme de chat lui renvoyaient cette odeur enivrante puissance mille.

Il voulait pouvoir respirer ce délicieux fumet pour toujours. Et ne jamais quitter cette chaleur.

Du bruit commença à se faire entendre, son oreille bougea malgré lui. Qu'ils se taisent, il voulait encore dormir et ne surtout pas sortir de son cocon.

Il perçut une respiration non loin de lui. Marco ne l'avait pas entendue toute à l'heure, trop occupé à sentir la bonne odeur qui semblait flotter dans l'air.

Il ouvrit une paupière paresseuse pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

A vingt centimètre de lui, se trouvait le visage de Ace, profondément endormi. Il resta à le regarder un moment sans comprendre, avant d'ouvrir ses deux yeux d'un coup.

Que faisait-il là ? Il s'était endormi dans la salle commune, il en était quasiment sûr !

Il était dans... le lit de Ace ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Que s'était-il passé hier soir ? Il ne devait pas s'emballer, après tout il était sous sa forme de chat, pas sa forme d'humain, il ne pouvait rien s'être passé de compromettant avec son petit frère.

A cette pensée, il fut étrangement déçu et ses oreilles se plaquèrent à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Déçu ? Enfin, c'est ton petit frère quand même ! » fit sa conscience au fond de lui.

Il porta à nouveau son regard sur le bel endormi. Il semblait si serein que son expression ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir. Il s'allongea à nouveau pour le regarder. Marco n'avait jamais eu l'occasion quand il était dans son corps de pouvoir le regarder d'aussi près et à sa guise.

Il avait de petites mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux et a chaque respiration elles semblaient se soulever.

Bercé par ce bruit, il se mit à fermer les yeux et à somnoler à nouveau.

oOo

« _ Commandant Ace ! Commandant Ace ! C'est terrible ! » cria un homme en se précipitant dans le dortoir faisant se réveiller en sursaut les deux endormis.

Marco se demanda à nouveau où il pouvait se trouver avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans le dortoir du deuxième commandant, dans son lit. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine, un homme de l'équipage venait de pénétrer dans le dortoir ?

Il ne devait pas le voir ici, sinon bonjour les rumeurs ! Il se faufila vite sous les couvertures avant qu'Ace n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le pauvre émergeait juste quand l'homme grimpa sur le lit d'en dessous pour atteindre le niveau de la couche superposée du jeune brun.

« _ Mmh oui que se passe-t-il de si urgent ? Demanda Ace en se grattant négligemment la tête.

_ C'est le commandant Marco, il a disparu ! »

Marco blotti contre les jambes de son petit frère pour qu'on ne puisse pas apercevoir sa silhouette. Il priait silencieusement pour que Ace tienne sa langue.

« _ Marco ? Mais non pas du tout il est... »

En entendant ces mots, le chat sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix. D'un coup habile, il enfonça profondément ses griffes dans le mollet du jeune homme qui se mit à crier de douleur.

« _ Aaaah mais putain ça fait mal !

_ Un problème ? Fit son nakama qui attendait toujours une réponse, Marco est où ? »

Le jeune brun souleva ses couvertures pour apercevoir deux yeux jaunes qui brillaient d'une colère féroce. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« _ Heu... dit-il précipitamment, Marco était dans la salle commune hier soir, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis...

_ Il a vraiment disparu alors !

_ N-non je ne pense pas, il doit s'être blotti quelque par dans le bateau, je vais vous aider à le chercher.

_ Merci Ace ! Tu sais maintenant il est si petit, on a peur de l'avoir écrasé par mégarde avec des tonneaux ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

A cette réplique Marco serra les dents, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un chat qu'il était moins aux aguets !

Leur nakama prit donc le chemin inverse et une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Ace glissa à Marco :

« _ C'est bon le dortoir est vide, la voie est libre ! »

Le félin se glissa gracieusement hors des couvertures. Ace examina sa griffure dont le sang coulait abondement mais qui était superficielle.

« _ Purée, tu m'as pas raté sur ce coup là ! »

Marco lui envoya un regard l'air de dire « tu n'avais pas qu'à me faire dormir dans ton lit en premier lieu ! »

« _ Ils te cherchent tous, qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir leur dire ? »

Le chat haussa les épaules, de toute façon personne ne le comprenait. Et c'était bien dommage car il avait deux-trois choses à dire à son petit frère ! Quelle idée de l'amener dans sa couche.

L'image du jeune brun en train de dormir lui revient à l'esprit et il la chassa en secouant sa tête.

« _ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda aussitôt Ace, tu as bien dormi au fait ? »

Marco écarquilla les yeux, mais oui au fait, quelle heure était-il ? D'habitude il ne dormait pas plus de cinq ou six heures par nuit, mais il lui semblait qu'il était bien plus tard que ça.

« C'est sans doute par ce que je suis dans le corps d'un chat, j'ai de plus grands besoins de sommeil voilà tout » s'auto-persuada-t-il.

« Ou alors, continua une petite voix malicieuse au fond de sa tête, c'est parce que l'odeur de Ace t'as bercé toute la nuit que tu as si bien dormi. »

Avec un grognement il sauta du lit. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

« _ Eh, attends Marco ! Se mit à l'appeler Ace.

Il se dépêtra dans ses draps avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait son habituelle érection matinale.

« _ Heu, non en fait vas-y je te rejoins ! »

Marco ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. A peine avait-il franchit le seuil qu'il cru entendre, de son ouïe fine, son petit frère pousser un soupir de soulagement équivoque. Si sa fourrure avait pu rougir à se moment là, elle l'aurait fait.

oOo

Curiel-Marco marchait dans les couloirs du bateau, faisant le malin à chaque fois qu'il croisait des membres de l'équipage, et draguant à tout va lorsqu'il s'agissait des infirmières. Après tout, elles s'en fichaient de qui habitait ce corps, tant qu'il s'agissait du corps de Marco.

Il se souvint avec émotion de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, non pas dans la cabine de Marco -ce qu'il regretta un peu car elle était mystérieusement fermée à clé- mais dans sa propre cabine où deux des plus belles infirmières avaient passé la nuit avec lui.

Des larmes brillèrent au coin de ses yeux : la vie valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue jusqu'au bout finalement !

Les scènes d'un érotisme intense passaient en boucle devant ses yeux, tellement qu'il faillit ne pas voir le chat bleu qui trottinait sagement dans le couloir.

« _M-marco, tu es là ! » S'écria-t-il.

Ce fut une étrange sensation pour le félin de se retrouver à nouveau face à son propre corps, qui plus est, venait de prononcer son propre nom.

« Oui c'est moi »

« _ Mewooow.

_ Ahah, je ne parle toujours pas le chat ! » Rit Curiel-Marco alors que ça ne faisait absolument pas rire le blond coincé dans cette situation.

Il soupira maudissant le monde entier et par dessus tout ce fichu rookie.

« _ Viens par là, tout le monde te cherche ! » fit Curiel-Marco en l'attrapant soudainement pour le porter dans ses bras.

Marco fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas.

« _ Les gars ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! Il est là ! » cria le commandant de la dixième division en arrivant sur le pont en tenant le chat tel Rafiki tiendrait Simba. _[NDA : paye la référence !]_

Tous ses nakamas se réunirent autour de lui.

« _ Marco ! Tu n'as pas disparu !

_ On avait tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !

_ C'est vrai ! Et si on t'avait blessé par inadvertance !? »

Le navigateur était énervé qu'on le pense si faible mais ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que l'on s'était inquiété pour lui. Il était bien dans sa famille après tout.

« _ Moi je serais curieux de savoir où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ? » Dit soudain la voix ricanante de Thatch-Haruta non loin de là.

Marco détourna la tête, gêné comme il l'avait rarement été dans sa vie. Encore une fois, il ne rougit pas et en fut bien content. Tout comme le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire comprendre, pas besoin de trouver une explication embarrassante.

Avouer qu'il avait passé la nuit dans le lit de son petit frère ?

Et qu'il avait aimé ça ?

Plutôt mourir !

Il s'extirpa de ses propres bras pour aller se poster à l'avant du navire.

Aujourd'hui, ce cauchemar prendrait fin.

* * *

Et voilou!

Dans le prochain chapitre, Trafalgar Law prends cher! Ou pas... Surtout nos petits cœurs de fans du MarcoxAce 3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir, je les lis toutes! Je les relis même des fois (j'avoue...).

A bientôt, prenez soin de vous!


End file.
